The Maid Life
by Looove
Summary: A maid. A freaking maid. Was that the best you could think of for the daughter of a pimp and a stripper? But yeah, I still wanna make a request to send me something good, no AMAZING in my life to make up for this job . PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Dear God,

A maid. A fucking maid. Was that the best you could think of for the daughter of a pimp and a stripper? Thanks and all for not giving me a job that requires me to do the things my mom did, not that I don't encourage my mom's line of work.

Gosh, without it we would've been hobos asking for some spare change at McDonald's. But still, I feel like a hooker and a hobo at the same time at this 'maid' job. The people I work for pay me close to nothing and their idiot son is always hitting on me and flirting with me.

But ONLY when his bitchy girlfriend isn't around though. He makes me feel like shit when she's around but he's actually kinda cool to talk to sometimes. He's cute too. It makes the flirting fun I guess. And I guess my job isn't that bad either because of Sango.

She's a maid too. And funny. I don't know why I'm telling you all these things. You're GOD. You know everything already.

But yeah, I still wanna make a request to send me something good, no AMAZING in my life. PLEASE!

Amen .

* * *

**Hey, I just met you & this is crazy, but here's my story , so review it maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning beautiful." A man with long silver hair greeted as he looked up from the couch to the new maid walking through the door.

She looked up from her phone and smiled. "Um, good afternoon?" Kagome asked walking into the kitchen.

"It is not the afternoon Kagome. I just woke up, you see me in my boxers don't you?" He asked following her.

"Its 12:02, so yeah. it's the afternoon." Kagome repeated pointing at the clock above the refrigerator. "Looks like morning outside but anyways, what time you leaving me tonight?" He asked sitting down at the table.

"Inuyasha, I give you the same answer everyday, whenever I'm done cleaning." Kagome said as she got a dish cloth to wipe the counters.

"Yeah, but yesterday you didn't clean anything. You just laid around and complained about your dad." Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, there wasn't anything to clean." Kagome replied wiping the counter.

"So, why didn't you leave?" He asked watching her every move. "I didn't want to leave, my dad was gonna be at home waiting for me with that guy he wanted me to meet." Kagome answered grabbing some dirty dishes and putting them in the dish washer.

'I didn't want to leave, music to my ears.' Inuyasha thought smirking. "How was he anyways?" Inuyasha asked standing up.

"He was cute I guess. His name's Koga and he was really nice. He's been shot twice and his last girlfriend got kidnapped." Kagome said sitting down at the table as Inuyasha went to the freshly cleaned counter and sat. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha when he didn't respond and laughed.

He quickly wiped the stunned look and replaced with his nonchalant one.

"Koga didn't give the kidnappers the money and they found her body in pieces in a dumpster," Kagome continued, "But my dad was all like that'll never happen to me." "Cuz nobody messes with an Higurashi." Inuyasha mocked. They both laughed.

"Exactly." Kagome finished as Sango walked in. "Kagome!" She shouted not noticing she was already there.

"Ew Sango, I though me and Miroku made it clear that uniforms are forbidden to reach your knee." Inuyasha joked. "Fuck off." Sango replied reading over the two pieces of paper. "Afternoon Sango, when'd you get here?" Kagome asked. "Excuse me slave? That's not important. Mr. Takahashi gave me a list of things to do." Sango said playfully.

"Again?" Kagome complained. "Unfortunately." Sango said handing her a list. "You guys are just lazy." Inuyasha chipped in.

"Says the rich bachelor who doesn't put on clothes before 4 pm." Sango replied rolling her eyes. "Coming from the HMIC who gives all her workers all the work." Inuyasha argued.

"Just because I'm the head maid in charge doesn't mean that I give you all the work Kagome." Sango assured. "Whatever Sango, I'll leave you two alone so you can get to work." Inuyasha said as he left. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Gosh Kagome, I don't understand how you can have a full conversation with that brat." Sango said as she took his spot on the counter. "He's not that bad." Kagome defended looking over the list.

"Whatevers, get to work slave." Sango ordered pointing at the door. Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Review . =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she dropped the washcloth in the bucket full of soapy water. She looked all the cars that filled the Takahashi garage.

"All these damn cars with nobody to even drive them." Kagome mumbled remembering that Inuyasha was too lazy to get his license renewed. She jumped as the garage door opened loudly. "Oh Kagome." Sango sang.

"Yes Sango." Kagome replied leaning on the freshly clean silver Range Rover. "I have to go pick up some groceries." Sango said showing her the long list. "Ok," Kagome began, "Go get them." "Not without my partner in crime." Sango stated walking over to the wall of car keys. Kagome gasped. "You really think that much of me?" Kagome asked putting her hands on her heart.

"Damn right, you're the only maid who can put up all the shit that goes on here." Sango said walking over to the car Kagome was leaning on. "Awww, I thought that we just joked around because we're coworkers." Kagome said walking to the passenger side. Sango rolled her eyes as she put the key into the ignition.

**Five Minutes Later .**

"ALL I NEED , IS A BEAUTY & A BEAT ." They sang loudly as Sango stopped at the red light. Then a car stopped next to them and beeped the horn. "Ugh , these losers." Sango said as the car rolled down the window.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY CAR!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as Sango rolled the window down.

"Hello Inuyasha." Sango answered.

"Hey Honey Pie." Miroku greeted as he waved.

Sango revved the engine in response.

"OH HELL NO!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to take his seltbelt off. Miroku revved the engine. Inuyasha froze. "You better not." He warned as his seatbelt came off. "Too late." Sango said as the light turned green.

"Too late for what?" Kagome asked as they both speeded down the street. "Are you crazy Miroku! Sango's gonna crash my car!" Inuyasha said as he looked at the road and then looked at Sango. "No she won't." Miroku said as he tried to go faster than her. "OH MY GOD SANGO SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE GONNA KILL US!" Kagome yelled as she held on to the dashboard. Sango rolled her eyes. "If I slow down I'll lose and I'm not gonna lose." Sango explained as she looked at Miroku.

"LOOK AT THE ROAD!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled as Sango turned her head back. "Ok gosh." Sango said as the light ahead of them turned yellow. "Oh my god, slow down." Kagome said as she held on the dashboard tighter. "I can make it." Sango declared pressing the gas. "SLOW DOWN!" Inuyasha yelled. "She's not slowing down, I'm gonna lose." Miroku said as the light got closer. "We are going to die if you don't stop for that light." Inuyasha stated as he sat back in his seat. "Then put your seatbelt on." Miroku said as he speeded up.

* * *

"I wanna know what was going through your mind when you decided that it would 'fun' to risk lives by racing." Inuyasha scolded. "We do it all the time Inuyasha." Sango confessed. "Yeah and nobody ever gets hurt." Miroku added on.

"But somebody did get hurt, me." Inuyasha argued. Sango laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter Sango, your job is on the line. I can fire you for stealing my car and you didn't even get the milk." Inuyasha said.

"Umm, it's not my job to get milk, I was just being nice and Kagome had to wash the cars so she had permission to take the car out anyways. You have no reason to fire me." Sango said crossing her arms.

"Damn, she got you." Miroku said scratching his head. "I do have a reason to fire you Sango and it is simple: Because I want to." Inuyasha said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, this conversation is pointless because you won't fire me and you're just mad because I can drive better than you." Sango said.

Inuyasha eyes widened and he laughed.

"All because you beat Miroku in a stupid race does NOT mean you can drive better than me." Inuyasha said.

"Umm, yes it does. Miroku drives better than you and I can drive better than Miroku so yeah. I drive better than you." Sango said standing up. "Prove it." Inuyasha challenged. "Give me the keys." Sango replied holding her hand out. "Not tonight. We've got a party for you to get ready." Miroku interrupted.

"Fuck." Sango murmured as ran her hand through her hair. Inuyasha laughed. "Get to work SLAVE." He said sticking his tongue out. Sango rolled her eyes. "What's wrong? Don't you just make the other maids do all the work?" Miroku asked.

"If you haven't noticed, nobody's here. It's Sunday, nobody comes to work on Sunday's but me and Kagome." Sango said. Inuyasha groaned. "How are we gonna have a party with no help?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Went home. Did you know she's like rich?" Sango asked. "She's a maid, she's make just over minimum wage, she's poor." Inuyasha said.

"Her dad's a drug dealer and her mom's a stripper. She's rich and lives in a mansion, better than yours." Sango explained.

"No she doesn't. She lives in a shitty apartment." Inuyasha replied. Sango groaned. "I'm not gonna argue with you because I just dropped her off at her house today." Sango said as she walked towards the front door.

"Where ya going?" Miroku asked. "Go pick up Kagome. You want a party don't you?" Sango asked as grabbed Inuyasha's car keys. "Hey, don't take my car." Inuyasha warned as Miroku followed her. Sango opened the door and walked out. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he followed them.

**Ten Minutes Later .**

"That is not her house." Miroku stated as Sango parked the car on the street since the driveway was filled with cars. "Are they partying in there?" Inuyasha asked as he got out.

"I don't know, they just play loud music and have a lot of people over every night." Sango replied.

* * *

**Review , :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome la casa a la PARTY!" A drunken guy said opening the door. The three of them walked in and were amazed at what they saw. "This is so not a shitty apartment." Sango said as she gazed at all the decorations.

"Yeah." Miroku agreed as he noticed the strippers. "You're staying with me." Sango warned as she grabbed his hand.

"Ah Sango, my dearest." He said putting his arm around her.

"I would never leave you." Sango blushed as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go find Kagome while you two, do whatever." Inuyasha said as he disappeared into the crowd of people. There was booze everywhere.

Literally, the floor was slippery from people spilling it. "InuYasha!" A voice called out to him. He turned around and saw an arm trying to grab him. He pulled the arm out of the crowd. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "What are you doing here?" She asked as the crowd pushed them closer.

"Um, I should be asking you that. What happened to your shitty apartment?" He replied. "WHAT?" Kagome yelled over the music. "I SAID I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SHITTY APARTMENT!" He yelled back. Then she motioned for him to follow her as she disappeared into the crowd.

**10 Loud Minutes Later .**

"Please get out." Kagome said as she opened the door to a room. "There's nobody in here." Inuyasha said dully as he walked in. "There were some people in here earlier though." She said as she closed the door.

"Anyways, what happened to your shitty apartment?" He asked as he sat on the naked mattress. "I've decided to move back in with my parents since they've decided that they're gonna get remarried." She explained as she pointed at all the unopened boxes.

"Oh, that explains the naked mattress then." He said as he laid back on it. "But why is there a huge party downstairs?"

"They're gonna get married tomorrow. Me and Souta wanted to throw them a party." Kagome said as she picked up one of the boxes. "Who's Souta again?" He asked. "Little brother. He's around here somewhere with his girlfriend." She said as she put the pictures on her dresser. "So why are you up here and not downstairs?" He asked. Kagome looked over at him as he let his head rest in his hand looking up at her.

"Its loud and the people are loud and obnoxious. Then Koga's gonna try and flirt with me if I go down." Kagome replied as she continued to unpack her boxes. "So? It's a party." InuYasha said.

"That you weren't invited to." Kagome added. InuYasha rolled as he got off the bed. "Well, I guess I'm gonna go be a party crasher." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Have fun." Kagome said folding her clothes. "OR, you could come back to my place and put together my party." He said. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Go be a party crasher." She replied. InuYasha groaned.

"Come with me." He said standing next to her. "No thank you, as you can see I have a lot of unpacking to do." She said folding some more clothes. InuYasha groaned again.

"I'll be back for you later." He said as he left.

**Thirty Minutes Later .**

InuYasha stumbled to the bar and sat on a stool. 'Where's Sango and Miroku?' He thought as he looked over the crowd. "INUUUUUYAAAASHA!" A voice yelled to him as he looked in the direction. His eyes widened at the drunken girl leaning on the bar. 'I already have way too many numbers.' InuYasha thought as he remembered his overflowing pockets of paper.

"InuYashaaa." She slurred trailing her fingers from his chin to his pelvis. He mouth hung as she smiled sexily. "Well, what are you waiting for? I came to the party!" She said. "Kagome?" He said realizing the similarity between the two.

"Um, who else would it be?" She asked as a guy stood next to her. "I thought I'd never find you." He said grinning. "Oh, hi Koga. This is InuYasha, InuYasha, this is Koga." She introduced as Koga shook InuYasha's hand.

"You look familiar." He said. "You don't." InuYasha replied as Koga's arm went around Kagome's waist. "Too bad, come on Kagome." Koga said as he tried to pull her away with him.

"Stop pulling me." Kagome whined as she pulled her arm back. "No, I don't wanna lose you on the way to your room again." Koga said as he led her through the crowd.

"Why are we going up to my room?" Kagome asked as he led her to the stairs. "So we can finish what we started earlier." He said as he let her arm go. "What did we start exactly?" Kagome asked as she followed him into her room.

"I like how you decorated our bed." He said as he pushed her onto it. "Wait Koga, I might be drunk but I know this is not 'our' bed." She said as she sat up and pushed him away.

"It's gonna be tonight." He said as he pushed her back and got on top of her. "Stop it Kogaaaaa." She slurred as he kissed her neck. "No." He replied sternly as he kept going lower.

"I'm serrrious Koger. I'm drunkkkk." She moaned as he breathed on her stomach.

"Do you really want me to stop?"

* * *

**Oooooooo , Review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome awakened to someone taking in a deep breath of her hair. She shot up and looked at the person laying down next to her.

"Morning beautiful." He greeted as Kagome pulled the covers over herself.

"Why are you in my bed? Why am I naked? Are you naked too?" She asked lifting the blankets covering him. She quickly put them down as she saw that he too was naked.

"Oh God." Kagome murmured putting her head in her hands. "We slept together didn't we?" She asked as her hangover started to kick in. "Only reason why we're naked. Don't remember do you?" He asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to. You said you were drunk. But you did miss out on a good memory." He replied smirking and getting out of bed.

"Stop yelling." She said covered her ears. "Didn't know that you were that flexible." He continued as he put his pants on. Kagome blushed as Koga chuckled at her face. "You kept calling me InuYasha though." Koga said as he left her to her thoughts.

"What?" Kagome said as she quickly put on a bathrobe and ran after him.

* * *

"She's not coming in today." InuYasha said as he stirred his ramen. Sango rolled her eyes as she did Kagome's chores. "But its not like her to miss a day of work without calling or anything." She replied taking a break and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"She went upstairs with that Koga guy and they probably fucked like wild monkeys all night long." InuYasha said.

"Are you sure they went upstairs? Maybe he kidnapped her or something." Sango replied.

"Um yeah, he practically dragged her there because she was way too drunk to even hold a conversation with me." InuYasha continued ignoring Sango's ignorant question.

"I mean like, she was trying to get me to dance with her before that Koga guy just dragged her upstairs." He said stirring his ramen fiercely.

"He probably raped her. She was putting up a fight for a second there."

"She probably liked it too, being drunk and all."

"How did she even get that drunk anyways? I left her in her room for thirty minutes and she comes to me wearing a sexy blue dress and all drunk like."

"She probably knew that drunk girls turn me on."

"SHUT UP INUYASHA!" Sango shouted as he realized his ramen was all over the counter from stirring it out the bowl. "Woops. Add this to your list of things to do since Kagome's not coming in." InuYasha said as he turned to exit the kitchen but froze at what was before him.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna have to do this long list of chores by myself!" Sango exclaimed ignorant of Kagome's current condition. Kagome cringed as the loud noise.

"You look horrible." Miroku said as he entered the kitchen.

"You look hot." InuYasha replied grinning at her.

Kagome had her hair in a messy bun and her maid uniform was riding up her legs making it shorter than it already was. She wore black sunglasses and had a cigarette hanging out her mouth.

She mumbled something unintelligible as she walked past them and to the refrigerator. She dropped the cigarette into the trash and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Here's your list." Sango said handing her a long list of chores. Kagome didn't reply as she sipped on the orange juice. "Get started because Mr. Takahashi is coming by to visit InuYasha today for dinner." Sango stated as she left the kitchen.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Miroku asked as Kagome continued to sip the orange juice.

"Drunk too much." She murmured.

"Oh." Miroku replied as he left to go find Sango. "So Kagome, how was your night?" He asked. "Don't remember." She murmured remembered what Koga told her. 'You kept calling me InuYasha all night though.'

"You remember what you and Koga did when you guys went up stairs?" He asked. Kagome laughed as InuYasha looked confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked. "Why so many questions?" She replied as she put the empty glass in the sink.

"Why'd you'd have to slept with Koga instead of me last night?" InuYasha blurted out.

* * *

**PLEASE Review , =)**


	6. Chapter 6

Miroku and Sango panicked as they heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen door.

"Ugh, get a room." InuYasha said as he walked past them making out with each other.

"He's gone now Miroku." Sango said as he kissed down her neck.

"You can stop it now." She moaned as he unbuttoned her blouse. He stopped as the sound of glass breaking came from the kitchen.

Sango pushed him away and peaked through the kitchen door.

"Kagome!" She exclaimed as Kagome downed a bottle of vodka. K

agome wiped her mouth as she dropped the empty bottle. It shattered on the floor as Sango opened the door fully.

She burped and stepped over the glass.

"Yes Sango." She answered.

"What are you doing! You just drank two bottles of vodka!" She exclaimed coming into the kitchen.

"Takes the edge off of life." She replied. Sango ignored her.

"Why'd you drop the bottles on the floor? I am NOT gonna clean this up either." She continued as she picked up the broom. "You never clean anything up." Kagome said as the kitchen door opened again.

"Sango, I think you should just leave Kagome alone so she can clean it up without you yelling at her." Miroku said.

"I think you should just leave me ALONE so I can clean it up without yelling at you." She shot back as she swept the floor. "Why are you cleaning it up? Kitchen cleaning is my thing." Kagome said as she rubbed her temples.

"Anyways, so what just happened between you and InuYasha?" She asked as she swept everything under the carpet.

"Isn't somebody gonna cut their foot?" Miroku asked as Sango put the broom back.

"Not if they are wearing shoes." Sango said. "But the only one who doesn't wear shoes around the house is Kikyo." He stated as Sango sat down on the counter.

"Ah, I get it. Kikyo's gonna cut her foot." Kagome giggled. "How are you still making full sentences?" Miroku asked as he sat next to Sango.

"I was born with alcohol in my system, along with some other things." Kagome said.

"Anyways, please answer my question." Sango said.

"Oh yeah," Kagome said as she walked towards the refrigerator.

"He said why didn't I sleep with him and stormed out."

Sango held back a giggle as Miroku shook his head. "Where'd he go?" Sango asked. "Dunno. Didn't say where he was going. Just left without finishing the conversation." Kagome said as she searched the fridge. "Well I guess I'll leave you two to do the 'girl talk' while I go do the 'man talk' with InuYasha." Miroku said jumping off the counter.

"Good luck." Sango said as Kagome turned around with a six pack. "Ok you seriously need to stop drinking. You're gonna give yourself alcohol poisoning." Sango said as she jumped off the counter and grabbed the six pack away from her. "Fine, fine, fine." Kagome said putting her hands up in defeat. "So, what happened last night?" Sango asked as she returned to her seat on the counter. Kagome groaned. "I know you know the story because I know you and Miroku were listening through the door. You breath very loudly." She said as she sat at the table. "True, not the breathing loudly part but we were listening. Didn't think you knew we were out there though." Sango said.

"What happened with you and Miroku last night?" Kagome asked smirking as Sango started to blush.

"N-N-Nothing." She stuttered as she started playing with her hands. "Sex is not nothing." Kagome replied. Sango groaned.

"We didn't have sex, we just-" Sango said thinking about it. "Played?" Kagome finished. Sango nodded as Kagome giggled.

"Fingers right?" Kagome asked as Sango's face turned red.

"All of them." Miroku answered coming into the kitchen. Kagome started to laugh as Sango looked like an Angry Bird. "What happened with you and Koga last night?" He asked sitting next to the red Sango. "What do you think happened?" Kagome asked.

"All of the above." Miroku joked as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Where's InuYasha?" She asked. "Sulking." Sango answered. Kagome laughed as Miroku nodded. "Don't you two have work to be doing?" Miroku asked. Kagome shrugged as Sango pulled the list out of her pocket.

"Bathroom, dishes, everything upstairs and the pool." Sango read.

"Don't forget the kitchen, there's trash everywhere." A voice said as its owner stood in the doorway.

"Look what the cat coughed up." Sango replied.

"Very funny Sango. Where's your douche bag boss?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You mean your douche bag boyfriend?" Sango asked jumping off the counter.

"Such a strong word, boyfriend. I prefer the term-" She started but Kagome cut her off.

"Sugar Daddy."

"Hey." InuYasha greeted as he slapped her on the butt.

"Hello to you too InuYasha." She said smiling at him.

Sango and Kagome acted like they were throwing up as Miroku rolled his eyes as InuYasha ignored them.

"Grapevine told me you went to a party last night." She said following him around the kitchen.

"Yeah." He replied as he grabbed the necessities for his meal.

"My cousin was there with her friends and her friend Brittney saw her boyfriend's sister Tiffany give you her number." She said as he put the noodles into the pot. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about your cousin's friend's boyfriend's sister Tiffany Kikyo." He replied as he poured water into the pot.

Kikyo eyes hardened.

"So you did get Tiffany's number." She said crossing her arms. Kagome and Sango covered their mouths to hide the smiles containing laughs.

"Yes." He answered putting the pot on the stove.

"But what does it matter anyways?"

"You're just a 'Sugar Daddy'."

* * *

**Who said that? lol , Review =)**


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome slapped her hand on her mouth as InuYasha stopped preparing his meal.

"Sugar daddy?" He repeated.

"BANG! What was that noise?" Miroku blurted out leaving.

"Oh no," Sango exclaimed. "What if something broke? We have to go clean it Kagome!" She said pulling Kagome along.

As they came out the door, Miroku put his finger up to his lip as they all listened to the conversation in the kitchen.

"She's drunk InuYasha. I can still smell the alcohol in here." Kikyo said. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Sugar daddy." He declared.

"Nobody's ever gonna take you seriously InuYasha." She blurted out.

"Oh really?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Of course. Your help showed up to work DRUNK and looks a hot mess." She continued.

"A _hot_ mess." He repeated making an emphasis on 'hot'. Kikyo growled.

"Yes a hot mess, as in filthy trash you find at the gas station getting out of the car with people like her DAD." Kikyo shot back as a bump was heard from the other end of the kitchen door. Sango held her hand over Kagome's mouth as Miroku held her arms and legs from flailing around.

"They are gonna hear us." Miroku whispered as Kagome's eyes got angrier.

"Don't talk about Kagome like that." InuYasha warned.

"Why not? Its not like you're in love with her right?" Kikyo said but replaced her angry look with a worried one. "Right?" She repeated. InuYasha sighed.

"What do you want Kikyo?" He asked turning back to his meal. Kikyo huffed as crossed her arms on her chest.

"Answer the damn question." She commanded.

"I'm your sugar daddy remember? I give you the orders here." He stated making sure his spoon was full of ramen before he brought it up to his mouth.

"I never called you that." Kikyo shot back.

"But you didn't oppose it." He replied devouring his ramen. Kikyo groaned.

"Stop being difficult InuYasha." She ordered as she stood next to him.

"Don't tell me what to do." He replied as he sucked a noodle through his lips. Kikyo groaned again as he ignored her.

"And again I ask, what do you want?" He said as he ate the last spoonful of noodles.

"Answer the question." Kikyo said. InuYasha sighed.

"I don't like the 'L' word Kikyo." He replied putting his bowl into the sink.

"What 'L' word? Love?" She asked.

"Don't say it!" InuYasha said as Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Pathetic. No wonder nobody takes you seriously, your employees don't respect for you and you're scared a word." Kikyo said.

"Are you gonna suck my jolly rancher or stand there and nag me? Cuz if you're gonna nag me and could go call Tiffany and get her to do it." InuYasha said as he smirked as her eyes got angry.

"Why are you such a douche?" She asked.

"Dunno, maybe its cuz my girlfriend doesn't suck my jolly rancher enough." He said as she huffed.

"Well, I guess you're just gonna be a douche." She said as she grabbed her purse.

"Or I could not be douche and I could take out to dinner tonight." He suggested.

"That's more like it." She said as she walked over to him as he leaned against the counter. "I don't want to hear them make out." Miroku whispered as Sango and Kagome nodded.

"Then maybe you could suck my jolly rancher while I drive." He whispered as he pulled her into a kiss.

**Meanwhile .**

"That was not very interesting." Kagome said as she sat in one of the pool lounges.

"Yeah. I thought it would be fun to listen in on theirs like it was for yours. But I was sadly mistaken." Sango said as she sat next to Kagome.

"What are you talking about! That conversation was amazing." Miroku exclaimed as he sat to the lounge next to Sango.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"InuYasha knows Kikyo thinks of him as a 'Sugar Daddy' and he might have some feelings for you AND Kikyo doesn't like you." Miroku explained as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Kikyo's a bitch. She doesn't like anybody." Sango replied.

"InuYasha stood up for Kagome." Miroku said as he laid back.

"We do know that Kikyo sucks jolly ranchers." Kagome joked as they all relaxed under the sun.

"Penis? Dick? Cock? Please use the appropriate terminology." Sango said as Kagome laughed.

"She sucks all of the above." Kagome said as Miroku looked uncomfortable.

"Its not a bad thing you know, it could be a deal breaker if a girl didn't." Miroku mused as Kagome and Sango looked at him.

"Shut up." Sango said as she returned her gaze to the sun. "Deal breaker." Miroku sang as Sango rolled her eyes.

"Ewwww, there's a big window in the living room." Kagome said pointing.

"So?" Sango asked looking over but covered her eyes.

"Oh God, that's disguisting." Miroku said as he got off of the lounge.

"Ew, I have to clean in there." Kagome said as her and Sango stood. Then Miroku got an idea.

"I have an idea. Let's go mess with them." He said as he walked towards the window.

"What are we going to do?" Sango asked following and Kagome slowly following her.

"Let's cheer InuYasha on." Miroku said as he arrived at the window. All three put their heads on the window and cupped their hands around their eyes.

"WOOOOOOOO!" Miroku yelled as he raised a fist in the air and Kagome and Sango followed. InuYasha and Kikyo stopped their activities and turned to the huge window. Miroku gave him a thumbs up while Kagome and Sango moved one of their fists up and down in front of them while pushing one side their cheek out with their tongue.

"Get off." Kikyo ordered seeing Sango and Kagome's movements.

"Aw, come on." InuYasha said as he chuckling at them.

"You think that's funny?" Kikyo said pointing at Sango and Kagome.

"Yeah." InuYasha said as Kikyo pushed off of her.

"Ugh, I can't believe I waste my time on you." Kikyo said as she put her shirt on.

"Come on Kikyo, we were gonna do it on the couch. I've never done that before." InuYasha said as she put her panties on.

"Maybe you should ask Kagome to do it." Kikyo shot back as she finished dressing herself.

"I'm not gonna take you to dinner." He stated crossing his arms across his naked chest.

"Don't care, I'll take myself to dinner with the credit card you gave me." Kikyo said standing in front of him.

"Sorry babe, Dad already canceled it. Said he didn't need anymore bills." InuYasha replied noticing the cock blockers had left. Kikyo huffed.

"What am I going to wear to dinner then?" She asked smiling wickedly.

"Clothes would be nice." Kagome said coming in with a fluffy dusting thing. InuYasha chuckled as Kagome pretended to 'dust' the clean room.

"Ha ha, very funny. But I believe the MAID should not be budding in onto her boss's conversations." Kikyo shot back.

"I believe the SLUT should wear some clothes to dinner." Kagome replied as she dusted.

"Alright now, Kagome, what do you want?" He asked as Kikyo got angrier. Kagome smiled as Kikyo's anger grew as she walked to him.

"I have to leave early." Kagome stated standing next to Kikyo.

"Why?" Kikyo and InuYasha asked simultaneously. InuYasha more like a whine then an actual question.

"My parents are getting married remember? I told you last night." Kagome said smirking as Kikyo's anger grew.

"Oh yeah. What time are you leaving?" He asked ignoring Kikyo's glares.

"Noon." She replied inspecting her nails.

"Well, good bye Kikyo. See you at dinner tonight. Pick you up later." He said as he stood and motioned Kikyo towards the door.

"What? I'm not leaving." Kikyo stated as InuYasha pushed her lightly.

"Yes you are leaving sweetie. I'll call you with the details about dinner." He said as he opened the door and pushed her out.

"Why do you even bother?" Kagome questioned as he closed the door and Kikyo kicked it. InuYasha shrugged.

"She's a hot model." He said walking towards her.

"If she's a model, why does she come to you for money?" Kagome asked noticing he hadn't put a shirt on and his pants were undone.

"Well, hot ex model. Don't remember why she's not a model anymore. I think she told me but it was probably a while ago." He said noticing where Kagome's eyes were.

"You don't even care do you?" Kagome jabbered as he walked closer, her eyes not moving from his pants.

"She's kind of nice, sometimes." He jabbered as he stood in front of her.

"So, what was that about earlier?" She blurted out tearing her eyes away and looking into his eyes. He smirked walking past her.

"Hey-" Kagome said as she was about to turn around but couldn't as arms wrapped around her from behind, tightly. She froze as he pressed himself against her back.

"I think you know what it was about." He said smirking as she stuttered trying to make a complete thought, knowing she felt his erection.

"I-I-I-I- um," She stuttered but stopped as he released her. She let out a deep breath.

"Now, I have to go take a cold shower. But, you are welcome to join me if you like." He cooed as he ascended the stairs.

* * *

**Ooooooo , lol .**

**A/N: REVIEW =)**


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome laughed with her cousin Rin. They joked about how long the marriage would last.

"So, how long are you gonna be in town?" Kagome asked as she sipped her champagne.

"I don't know, I kind of miss it here so probably not for awhile." Rin replied flipping her brown locks over her shoulder. "How have you been?" She asked as they watched the dance floor.

"Good, I got a job as a maid." Kagome replied. Rin stared at her cousin, her rich cousin. "A maid?" She repeated.

"I know it sounds crazy but I would have quit the first day I heard mom and dad were getting back together, but I kind of like it there." Kagome explained as Rin closed her mouth.

"I still don't understand why you would there in the first place. Uncle Jay would never let you work a day in your life if he had it his way." Rin replied as she sipped her water. Kagome smiled at her cousin's sobriety.

"Hello ladies." Koga greeted as he handed them their drinks, Kagome had some more champagne while Rin had a coke.

"Thanks Koga." Rin said as he pulled up a chair to sit next to Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes as she scooted over to give him some room.

"So, are you two enjoying yourselves?" He asked as Kagome's phone started to ring.

"I gotta take this." She said as she stood and disappeared onto the dance floor. Koga sighed.

"She doesn't really like you." Rin said as she finished her coke and burped. "Excuse me." She squeaked. "What?" He said finishing Kagome's drink.

"Kagome doesn't really like you. She thinks you're a cocky dumb ass." Rin continued.

"And how do you know that?" He questioned as Rin grinned.

"She's my cousin, duh! We tell each other everything. Like how she has a crush on her boss and how bad you are in bed." She said as he turned red.

"What? She did not say that. She didn't even remember what happened." He argued and she giggled.

"So maybe she didn't say the last part but she does a crush on her boss. I would tell you how you could get her to somewhat give you a chance but I don't knoooooow, I think I've already said too much already." Rin said smiling evilly. Her big brown eyes batting at him. He groaned.

"How do I even know your telling me the truth? Kagome could be madly in love with me and just be playing hard to get." He replied as Rin laughed.

"Ha, I laugh at your accusation. If she was madly in love with you she wouldn't have called you her boss's name while you two were having sex now would she?" Rin replied as Koga glared at her.

"Fine, what do you want?" He asked as she smiled.

"Oh please, it is not what I want, but I need and that my friend is-"

"Why hello there, my cousin Rin!" Souta greeted as he wrapped his arm around her. "Um, hi Souta. I was kind of in the middle of a conversation." Rin said as Souta smiled.

"Well, I am SO sorry to interrupt your conversation. So sorry that it is SO wrong for me to want to talk to my cousin. You know, maybe that's why my girlfriend broke up with me today! Because I'm always interrupting stuff like when I walked in on her with another guy!" He jabbered as he slammed his hand down on the table.

"Souta, you're drunk." Rin said calmly as he put his head down on the table.

**Meanwhile.**

"Hello?" Kagome said as she looked at herself in mirror while holding her phone up to her ear.

"Hey Kagome, it's Sango."

"Oh, hey Sango, what's up?" Kagome greeted making faces in the mirror.

"So um yeah, please don't get mad but I need you to come to work. InuYasha forgot to tell everybody that his dad was hosting a ball tonight at his house and there is like nobody here but me and Ayame. InuYasha's dad was on the phone and said that his plane is going to be an hour late and he wants everything to be perfect. He said that if it's not he'll fire everybody and make InuYasha get a real job and buy his own house. So please Kagome I'm begging you, I can't lose my job and neither can everybody else and I can't do this without you. So pretty please, I'm begging." Sango pleaded as Kagome laughed.

"I've never heard you so backed up against the wall begging for mercy before." Kagome replied.

"That was a horrible analogy." She replied as Kagome laughed.

"I don't know if I can come though, my cousin Rin is in town and she'll be heartbroken if she learns that I ditched her to go work. I doubt if Koga wants me to leave either." She responded as Sango whimpered.

"Please Kagome, they can come with you! It's a ball and they can just say InuYasha invited them." Sango said.

"Rin's dress is kinda not ball appropriate, and neither is mine." Kagome replied thinking about Rin's bright orange strapless and her fish net stockings. Sango groaned trying to think of an idea.

"Don't you have a gazillion dresses in your room?" Sango asked.

"Yeah but I'm not at home, I'm at Rin's parents house but I guess I could swing by home and change. But don't we have a special maid uniform for tonight?" Kagome asked someone knocked on the door.

"Oh damnit, I forgot all about that! Fuck, um, I don't know, that's InuYasha's problem if his maids aren't looking there best. Just wear something nice. I gotta go, InuYasha's running around trying to get everything together and he keeps yelling for me. See you in a few?" Sango asked.

Kagome groaned realizing that she actually blowing off her parents' reception to go to work.

"Yeah." Kagome said hanging up and opening up the door to an angry lady. "I've been waiting for ten minutes!" She yelled as Kagome stepped out. Kagome rolled her eyes at the long line for the bathroom.

"I should've went to the one in the guest room." Kagome said as she made her way down the stairs and outside.

"Kagome!" Her father greeted as he stood in front of her.

"Hey Daddy." She said smiling. He looked very handsome in his white tuxedo with a red rose pinned on the side of it. "So, how have you and Koga been doing?" He asked as she rolled her eyes.

'Horrible, we had drunk sex.' She thought as she smiled. "Great, he's really funny." She lied. "Oh well that's wonderful, maybe you'll catch the bouquet and next it'll be you two walking down the aisle." He joked as she turned red.

"Um, yeah, maybe. I gotta go to work." She blurted out changing the subject. "What, why?" He replied.

"There's supposed to be this ball tonight and there's nobody there to prepare for it." She explained. "Well, there going to have to call somebody else because no daughter of mine is going to work on my wedding day." He declared as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess that just going to have to change. I'm bringing Koga and Rin with me so it'll just be like the first time when me, Rin and Souta snuck off to go club hopping." Kagome joked as her father laughed at the memory.

"You better be back by midnight." He said as she nodded and disappeared on the dance floor. She sighed out of relief when she found Koga and Rin at the same table. But her eyes widened when she saw Souta slam his hand down on the table.

'Crap, he can never hold his liquor.' Kagome thought as walked over. "Hey Souta." Kagome greeted as he turned around.

"Oh, hey Kagome. I was just explained to Rin here why I think my girlfriend broke up with me." Souta said as Rin groaned.

"Oh, that's too bad Souta." Kagome said as she stood next to him. "Yeah, too bad. Where'd you go Kagome?" Rin asked. "Oh yeah, that was my friend Sango from work and she needs me to come in." Kagome murmured but they all heard her.

"What! Kagome, your not going in are you?" Rin asked. "Of course I am, if I don't, I'll lose my job. They're having a ball." Kagome argued. Rin rolled her eyes.

"You don't need your job!" She shot back. "You can come with me." Kagome said as Rin eyes sparkled. "A ball you say?" She said as Kagome nodded. "Hmmm, and you would be taking me to your house to pick out something to wear?" She asked and Kagome nodded.

"Hmm, I believe I shall take you up on your offer." Rin said as she stood. "What about me? What am I supposed to do?" Koga asked as Souta sat down in Rin's seat. "You can too, and so can you Souta." Kagome said smiling.

"I don't want to go to no goddamn ball." Souta replied. "Well, you're going anyway. You're drunk and I'm not leaving you here by yourself." Kagome argued.

"I'm not alone, look at all these people. Some girl here will have drunk sex with me." He said as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You can get a rich girl at the ball, now come on." She said as she pulled him up.

"Where are we going?" Koga asked as he followed them out. "To my boss's house, where I work." Kagome replied as they all stood on the sidewalk. "Who's car we taking?" She asked. "I took the limo here with you Kagome." Rin said.

"I'm drunk." Souta said as everyone rolled there eyes. "Well, I guess I'm driving." Koga declared as he lead the way to his black Mustang.

**Fifteen Minutes Later.**

"We're here, you can stop singing now." Koga said as Kagome and Rin kept singing.

"I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN, SO SHAME ON ME NOOOW." They sang as Souta held his hands over his ears. Koga pulled the keys out the ignition and opened the door to stop the music.

"NOW I'M LAYING ON THE COLD HARD GROUND." They sang as they both got out the car. "Crap, I don't have my house keys." Kagome admitted as they all stood at the front door. Koga and Rin groaned.

"I don't have mine either." Souta murmured as he rubbed his temples, the liquor wearing off. Kagome groaned.

"So now what?" Rin asked as Kagome paced around on the porch.

"Hmmm, I could easily go there in my attire because there's probably going to be an uniform there for me but Rin would not look acceptable." She said.

"Obviously." Rin replied.

"Hmmm, maybe Rin could just dress up like a maid." Kagome joked as she stopped pacing. "Isn't there like an extra key under the rug or something?" Rin asked as she tried to lift up the welcome mat.

"No, Father wouldn't approve of such foolishness." Kagome said as she stepped off the porch. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed. "What?" Koga asked.

"Rin can just go how she is! I'm sure Kikyo won't look much better." Kagome declared as she started walking back to the car.

"Damn." Koga said as he stared at Kagome walking in her bright red dress with matching high heels. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Who's Kikyo?" Rin asked as she followed Kagome. "Stop that." Souta said pushing Koga.

"What?" Koga asked. "She's my sister." Souta said as he followed Rin while Koga chuckled.

**Ten Minutes Later.**

"CUZ YOU MAKE FEEL LIKE!" Kagome sang.

"I'VE BEEN LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN!" Rin sang.

"FOR TOO LOOOOONG." Souta sang. Koga pulled up in front of the mansion and sighed.

"We're here." He said, knowing that they would ignore him.

"OOOOOH OOOOH OOOOOH , YEAAAAAAH, YEAAAAAAAH, YEAAAAAAH!" The three of them sang. Koga took the key out of the ignition and opened the door, which turned the radio off. Then everyone got out the car.

"So, this is where you disappear to everyday." Souta said as he followed Kagome up the walkway. "Yup." Kagome replied as they all gazed at the beautiful mansion.

She opened the door to four people running around. InuYasha, on the phone, looking for his shoes and fixing his tie. Miroku, setting the table, fluffing the pillows on the couch, and vacuuming. Sango, putting up decorations while telling the red head following her what she needed to cook.

"Kagome!" InuYasha exclaimed as he threw his phone on the couch. Everyone immediately started jabbering away to her the things that needed to be done.

"The upstairs is a mess and all the bathrooms need to be cleaned." Sango said.

"I do not know how to set the table." Miroku said.

"The uniforms are still at the store, where are my shoes?" InuYasha said noticing her attire.

"You look hot." He said smirking when he saw her blush. "Um, yeah. I'm Koga." Koga said as he stood in front of her. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so um, yeah this is Souta and Rin." Kagome said as she took her shoes off and walked over to the table.

"Oh yeah. Forgot they were coming." Sango said as she dropped the decorations and walked over to them. "I thought you said you would change." Sango said as she looked them over.

"Didn't have my house keys. Figured she couldn't look worse than Kikyo." Kagome replied as the redhead dropped in the bowl of cake mix she was stirring.

"Damnit Ayame!" InuYasha exclaimed. "Shut up!" She said as she ran back to the kitchen for clean up supplies.

"So um yeah, you guys can just chill out. Um, don't get in the way?" Sango said as she ran back to pick up the decorations.

"Where are my damn shoes!" InuYasha asked as he ran throughout the living room. "In your room, probably under the bed." Kagome said as she carefully placed the silverware in the correct place. "I can do this Kagome." Rin said a she stood next to her.

"Oh really? Thanks a bunch." Kagome said as she handed the rest of the silverware to her as she followed InuYasha up the stairs. Koga sighed as he and Souta sat on the couch.

"Get off the pillows!" Miroku yelled as they both scooted over. Ayame came back in the room with the broom and slipped on the floor. Sango laughed as she kept decorating.

"Are you ok?" Koga asked as he walked over to help her up.

"Thanks. I'm kind of clumsy." She said as she took his hand. "I'll clean it up." Koga said as he took the broom when the a timer went off in the kitchen.

"So, has anybody contacted the DJ for this thing?" Sango asked as finished with the decorations. "InuYasha's job." Miroku said as he finished vacuuming. "What about the uniforms?" Sango asked.

"Going to go pick them up now." InuYasha said as he ran down the stairs with his shoes on. "Your tie is still not done." Kagome yelled as she followed him. "Then fix it." He ordered as she tied his tie. "What about the DJ?" Sango asked.

"Um, left a voicemail to be here in about thirty minutes." InuYasha said as Kagome finished and he grabbed his phone.

"What about the guests?" Miroku asked as InuYasha grabbed his keys. "Your job." InuYasha declared. "Don't forget the shoes!" Sango yelled as InuYasha left.

"Finished with the table!" Rin declared looking at her work. "Maybe we need more tables." Miroku said as he looked through his contacts.

"Where are you going to get more tables from?" Sango shot back as she dusted everything. "I know a guy." He said as he put his phone up to his ear.

"Kagome, go do the upstairs and the bathrooms please." Sango ordered as Kagome nodded and ran up the stairs. Sango sighed as she looked around, checking stuff off of her mental check list. "Crap, the window." Sango said pointing at it.

"What about it?" Miroku asked as he put his phone away.

"The pool area has to be open even though nobody's gonna be getting in it and the water is dirty and the lights probably don't work and there's supposed be the fancy high tables out there and we have to move the pool lounges." Sango jabbered as she ran out there.

Miroku sighed as he followed her.

* * *

**Review =)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are my keys?" InuYasha asked as he felt his pockets for the key to his house. 'I wonder how much they've finished.' He thought as he found and put the key in the lock. As he walked in, he dropped the uniforms on the floor.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABY!" Kagome and Souta sang as they danced together.

"When I get that feeling," Rin sang as her and Koga laughed and danced.

"I want a sexual healing." Miroku sang as he twirled Sango around. InuYasha chuckled at them all while he looked around in amazement. The room had blue lighting, a least fifty silver round tables with five matching chairs around them. The big window showed the pool area which was beautiful, the water was clear and there was blue lighting out there as well.

InuYasha's smile faded as he realized he was missing an important key to all successful balls, the bartender.

"STOP THE MUSIC!" He yelled as the DJ quickly stopped it. InuYasha was met with groans and incoherent mumbles.

"We need a bartender and you guys need to get dressed. And what happened to the guests? My dad is twenty eight minutes away." InuYasha said as he picked up the uniforms off the floor.

"The guests are on the way, this is very last minute ya know. People have to find stuff to wear." Miroku explained as InuYasha handed out the uniforms.

"Why do you have three?" Kagome asked as she looked at hers.

"Ayame's gonna wear one." He said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"No I'm not." Ayame replied as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh yes you are, finish the food and get dressed. You're gonna be serving you food and making it tonight." He said as he laid the uniform in one the chairs at the table.

"That's not fair InuYasha, I better be getting paid extra for this." She said as she opened the oven. Everyone in the house froze as the doorbell rang.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango yelled as she ran upstairs and pulled Kagome with her.

"Hurry up!" InuYasha yelled as he pointed at the DJ and he played some classical music. He took a deep breath as he opened the door, praying that it was not his father and it was just one of the non important guests that Miroku had invited.

"Master InuYasha, I heard that you were in need of my services." A man said as he stepped in and InuYasha sighed a sigh of relieve.

"Ah Myoga, I'm so happy that you're here." InuYasha said as Myoga walked past him.

"This a ball, not a club party. Why is there a DJ here?" He said as he continued to look around.

"Cuz there's no late night orchestra business." InuYasha replied as Myoga chuckled at his joke.

"Ah, yes. You have forgotten about Totosai I see." He said as InuYasha's face fell on the floor.

"He knows everybody! He could have totally hooked everything up!" InuYasha exclaimed running his hands through his hair.

"Calm down. Place the DJ outside since most will be on the inside and I shall call Totosai and get a pianist here." Myoga said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"We still need a bartender!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Rin could do it." Souta said as Rin looked up from observing her nails.

"I don't do that anymore." Rin said as she went back to observing her nails.

"But you did and you were really good." Souta replied as Rin rolled her eyes.

"Oh God please Rin, I'm begging you." InuYasha pleaded as she looked up at him.

"How much?" She replied.

"As much as you want."

"You really should never tell a girl that, I'll have you broke." She said as she stood.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said and she nodded.

"Where's your booze?" She asked as he pointed in the kitchen.

"Ayame will show you everything you need." He said as he went upstairs. He knocked on the first bathroom door he saw.

"What!?" A voice yelled.

"You've been up here for more than five minutes. What's taking so long?" He questioned as he heard mumbling.

"This uniform is too small." She replied as he rolled his eyes.

"No it's not." He replied as he looked for the next bathroom. When he found it, he knocked.

"Yes?" A voice replied.

"Hurry up." He said as he heard a groan.

"This uniform is too sizes too small InuYasha, I have to make some um adjustments." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"Five minutes." He said as he went back down stairs.

"Where are you going!?" InuYasha yelled as Rin turned around.

"Yeah, two bottles of vodka is not enough." She replied as she held her hand out.

"What?" He replied staring at her hand.

"Credit card please, booze isn't free." She said as he handed her the piece of plastic.

"Please don't go crazy." He said as she nodded. Her and Koga left as InuYasha looked around and smiled.

"Everything is coming together." He said. The smoke alarm going off brought him out of his thoughts.

"AYAME!" He yelled as he stomped into the kitchen.

"Yelling at me will not help." She replied as she opened the oven.

"Oh God, where are your clothes?" He asked as he turned away from her, she was only in her bra and panties.

"Well, I was changing my clothes when my roast juice apparently dripped out the pan and into the oven." She explained as she grabbed an oven mitten and whipped up the juice. "Are you supposed to have that much stuff in the oven?" He asked.

"No, but everything has to be done so, I have no choice other than to overfill it." She replied as she closed the oven.

"You may leave now so I can finish getting dressed." She said as he left.

"Ah, Master InuYasha, Totosai has sent over the best pianist he knows." Myoga said as InuYasha nodded.

"Where are the maids? I must tell them tonight's plan of action." He said as Sango came down the stairs. "There's one." InuYasha said.

"Hey Myoga." Sango greeted. A knock at the door made everyone freeze.

"I hope to God that it's Totosai." InuYasha murmured as he ran to the door and opened it. Sango and Myoga ran into the kitchen. "Oh, it's just you." InuYasha said as he walked away.

"Ah, is Yashi-poo not happy to see me?" She replied as she closed the door.

"Not really." He replied.

"Ouch." Sango said as Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Where's the other playboy bunny at?" She asked.

"Oh my, why Kikyo thank you so much! You think I look good enough to be a playboy bunny?" Kagome said as she came down the stairs. Sango laughed as Kagome stood next to her.

"Well, now that both of you are here, we must go over the plan of action." Myoga said as all three of them sat on the couch.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Kikyo asked as Miroku shrugged.

"Mingle." He replied.

"But there's nobody here." Kikyo said.

"Kagome's brother is outside by the pool." He said pointing at the huge window.

"Ew, why would I want to associate myself with anything related to that?" Kikyo said as Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you're just so much better being an ex model living off of her boyfriend and everything." He said as he walked away.

**Twenty Minutes Later .**

"I am not going to bust tables." Ayame said as she finished putting the icing on the cake.

"Oh yes you are, there's only three people out there for like 60 people." InuYasha said as Ayame rolled her eyes.

"So? If they all get 20 of them everything will be cool." She said sitting at the table.

"Look, I don't have time to argue with you, in about 20 minutes I want you out there busting tables." He said as he left.

"I guess those tables will just be going unbusted tonight." She said as she licked the icing off her finger.

"I need some more pigs in blankets." Sango said as she put her sliver platter on the counter.

"I thought you were serving drinks." Ayame said as she stood up from her seat. "I was, then ya know, I was drinking them and ya know, it was handed over to Myoga." Sango explained as Ayame laughed. "Did InuYasha's dad ever show up?" Ayame asked.

"About five minutes ago. Everyone's been up his ass so those pigs in blankets were needed about five minutes ago." Sango said as Ayame nodded and gave another platter full of pigs.

"Kagome will probably be in here in a few, people really love your shrimp." Sango said as she left. Ayame grabbed the cake and headed out to the dessert table.

'Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall.' She thought to herself as she weaved her way through the crowded room.

Miroku had invited everyone in his contact list and then some numbers he found laying around the house. Everyone who was invited brought at least three people with them, making the ball more popular than it really was. She sighed as she arrived to the dessert table, cake untouched and unscathed by hitting the floor.

"Ah, Ayame, it is a wonderful thing to eat your cooking." A man said, startling her, but she had already set the cake down.

"Oh, why hello there Mr. Takahashi." She replied nervously, feeling that her job was on the line.

"Oh please, we've known each other for a year now, call me InuTaisho." He said as she nodded.

"Well InuTaisho, I have made some scrumptious cupcakes that I would just marvel over to see you eat one." She said as he grinned.

"Oh, you must go fetch them." He said as she walked towards the kitchen.

She sighed out of relieve as she once again weaved her way through the crowd. She was almost back to her safe haven when she tripped over her feet and fell face first on to the floor, or so she thought she was going to but strong arms stopped her from hurting her pretty face.

"You really are clumsy." He said as she blushed. "Yeah, I just can't get this right foot left foot thing together." She joked as he chuckled.

"So, how are you enjoying yourself?" She asked as he stood her up. "Not much, balls aren't really my thing." He replied as Ayame giggled.

"Me neither, thanks for helping not fall and stuff." She said.

"No problem, I'm Koga by the way." He said. "Oh um, Ayame." She said as they shook hands. "You have very pretty eyes." He said as she blushed. "Oh um, yours are a nice shade of blue." She replied.

"There you are Ayame, my platter is empty." Kagome said as she stood next to her, completely oblivious to the chemistry being made.

**Meanwhile .**

"She drunk two bottles of vodka?" Rin questioned as Sango nodded. "Yeah, she just drunk them like they were water." Sango replied as she popped a shrimp into her mouth. "You know where Souta went?" Rin asked as Sango shrugged.

"I think he's outside by the pool." She said as a glass was chimed.

"I believe it is time for the feast!" InuYasha said as everyone slowly made their way to a table.

"Duty calls." Sango said as she picked up the platter and practically sprinted to the kitchen. Seeing that no one would want drinks at the moment, Rin slipped away to the pool area.

"Souta." She whispered loudly as she spotted him talking to some girl. He ignored her as the girl giggled at the joke he made.

"HEY BUTTFACE!" Rin yelled as he let his head fall.

"Excuse me, my childish cousin needs me." He said as he turned away from her.

"Yes Rin, what is it that you so urgently need?" He asked as she laughed.

"HA! You should have saw your face when buttface left my mouth!" She exclaimed as he rolled his eyes.

"Ya know, I was about ten seconds from that girl agreeing to suck my lollipop in the bathroom." He said as Rin's laughter stopped abruptly.

"That's disgusting." She said as he chuckled.

"Anyways, what I came here to tell is that I think Kagome is at risk of having a relapse."

* * *

**Oooooooo , Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Why do you say that?" Souta replied, all the seriousness he could muster showed.

"I was talking to Sango and she said she downed two bottles of vodka." Rin said as Souta nodded.

"What should we do?" Souta questioned, both of them oblivious to the man listening to their every word.

"Honestly, I have no clue. We can't just call her out on it and she's so paranoid about anybody saying anything about everything that she does she'll notice any hint we give her to slow down with the booze." Rin explained as Souta downed his glass of champagne.

"I need another." He said as he handed her his empty glass and entered the house.

"Oh, hey InuYasha, I was going back to the bar." She said as he stared at her. "Kagome was a drug addict?" He blurted out as Rin froze.

"Shit, you heard us?" Rin choked out, feeling that everything around her was about to crash. "Answer me Rin, I need to know." He demanded.

"I um, can't." She said as she ran away. InuYasha stared at the floor where she just stood. He needed to talk to Kagome. He weaved his way through the crowd to the tables Kagome was assigned to.

"Can't talk right now InuYasha." Kagome said as she walked past him and he rolled his eyes.

"How'd you know I wanted to talk?" He asked as he followed her.

"Why else would you not be kissing your fathers ass?" She replied as he followed her into the kitchen.

"What do you need?" Ayame questioned as she opened the oven to take her turkey out.

"It's not Thanksgiving, Ayame. Why are you making a turkey?" InuYasha asked as she glared at him.

"Because turkey's are always at fancy balls." Ayame replied as Kagome and InuYasha chuckled.

"Oh grow up, laughing at fancy balls." She said which made them laugh. Ayame started to laugh as Miroku entered the kitchen and looked around.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Fancy balls." Kagome said as she caught her breath. Miroku chuckled as he walked over to Ayame's cooking area. She immediately stopped laughing as pushed him out.

"Do not come behind the counter, this is my personal space and in my personal space I am making the most delectable dishes. If my space is infiltrated, my dishes will be infiltrated." She said as Miroku rolled his eyes.

"I'm starving and I don't want to get full off of your finger food." He replied as Rin ran into the kitchen.

"Why are you in here Rin? Who's at the bar?" InuYasha questioned as Rin caught her breath.

"InuYasha, I've been looking everywhere for you. Me and Souta need to talk to you." She said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Where is Souta? I haven't seen him all night." Kagome asked as Rin laughed nervously.

"Oh um, I'll send him by you. But right now, Souta needs to talk to InuYasha." Rin said as she pulled InuYasha out the kitchen with her.

"Where are we going?" InuYasha asked but Rin ignored him as she opened the front door and pushed him out of it.

"Sorry Yash, can't take any chances." She said as she slammed the door shut.

"What the hell?" InuYasha said as he tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Hello there InuYasha." A voice greeted him as he whipped his head around to meet chocolate brown eyes. "Oh um, hey Souta." InuYasha said nervously as Souta lit a cigarette.

"I lost the love of my life today." He stated as InuYasha put his hands in his pockets. "Bummer." He replied.

"It'd be a shame to lost my sister today, or any day for that matter." He said as InuYasha nodded.

"I doubt if she's going to leave you." InuYasha said as Souta laughed, very loudly.

"Then you don't know Kagome. So since you don't know Kagome, don't even think about talking to her about what you heard. Just let it go." Souta warned as InuYasha sighed.

"Sorry Souta but I can't. Being a drug addict is big deal and-" He was cut off by someone picking him up and throwing onto the ground. He yelled out in pain as someone kicked him in his side.

"Don't put him in too much pain, he's gotta fancy ball to attend." Souta said as InuYasha looked up at him. His face was forced back down into the dirt as two men kicked and punched him. After another minute or so, Souta ordered them to stop.

"So, is it still a big deal?" Souta asked as he knelt down to him. InuYasha shook his head and Souta smiled.

"It seems we've come to an agreement. Nice talking to you." Souta said as he stood and walked towards the door.

"Oh and, don't do anything rash like fire her or something. You just might regret it." Souta said as he chuckled, and knocked on the door twice. It opened to a short girl in a bright orange dress with tears running down her face. Souta stared at her for a moment or two, then walked past her and into the house. She ran out to InuYasha as he tried to stand. She put his arm around her shoulder and helped him stand.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha, I shouldn't have let him go this far. I-I-I-" She stopped talking as he pulled his arm back and stood by himself.

He said nothing as he stumbled into his house. She quickly wiped her face as she followed him. He made his way to the bathroom on the first floor and locked the door behind him. Rin sighed as she walked back to the bar. InuYasha stared at his face in the mirror, it had no bruising except that it was just dirty. There was a sharp pain that went up and down his back as he moved. He quickly washed his face and brushed the dirt of his tuxedo.

He opened the door and was happy to see that Rin was not there. As he weaved his way through the crowd hurrying to their seats, he glanced at Kagome who was nodding her head while listening to an old lady. He found the table with his mother, father, brother, Miroku, Miroku's parents and Kikyo. He cringed at the fact of Kikyo talking to his mother, Kikyo didn't fit the standards his mother had set for him.

"And just where have you been?" InuYasha's father questioned as he sat down.

"Oh um, bathroom." InuYasha blurted out as he waited for someone to put food on his plate so everyone would stop talking.

"Speaking of where people have been, when are going to meet this girlfriend of yours?" Miroku's mom inquired as he choked on the water he was drinking. "Oh um, yeah." He said as his father shook his head.

"I'm started to think this girl doesn't even exist." He said and InuYasha chuckled.

"Oh, she's real alright." InuYasha said as Miroku glared at him.

"She couldn't be here tonight because she's working." Miroku shot back as girl with long brown hair pulled up into a bun came to their table. The girl explained to them their meal as another black haired girl put their plates in front of them.

"Could you please take this back?" InuYasha asked as the girl froze. 'If I can't fire her, I'll make her quit'. He thought as he smirked.

"Could I ask why?" She replied as InuTaisho glared at InuYasha. 'Come one InuYasha, don't be an ass to me in front of your dad.' She thought as she tried to hide her irritation.

"You need no reason but that I have asked you to." He replied as Kagome sighed.

"My apologies Mr. Takahashi sir. Is there anything you would like instead?" She asked as she grabbed the plate from him. But it slipped from her fingers and landed in InuYasha's lap. 'Perfect.' InuYasha thought as he saw Kagome's eyes dart over to his father.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry Mr. Takahashi." She said as she bowed. Sango hit her hand on her face as she hoped InuYasha would give Kagome a break.

'She's been busting her ass all night when she could be relaxing at a party.' Sango thought angrily as InuYasha looked angry.

"Please, let me." Kagome said as she grabbed Miroku's napkin and tried to clean the teriyaki sauce off of him.

"No need for that now Kagome. Please, I am sure that there are other things that need to be cleaned." InuYasha stated roughly as Kagome nodded quickly.

"Oh um yes sir. My deepest apologies." She said as she turned to walk away but his father stopped her.

"Kagome? As in Kagome Higurashi?" InuTaisho asked as she nodded.

"Higurashi is that big gang or something right?" Miroku's father asked as Kagome froze.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to **the** Naraku Higurashi?" InuTaisho questioned.

"I do believe that personal business as such should remain personal." Sango chirped out as InuTaisho put his finger up to her.

"Let the girl speak. It's vital to know if she's related to that monster." Izayoi said as Kagome was unfrozen by her words.

"Monster?" She repeated as the room was suddenly quiet.

"Have you not heard of the things he has done? Murdered what, thirty two people by blowing up a bank." Miroku's mother stated as Izayoi nodded.

Kagome chuckled. 'He wanted to break the bank.'

"You think that's funny?" InuTaisho questioned as Kagome shook her head.

"It's just, nothing." She said, not wanting to tell them a joke that wasn't funny.

"You didn't answer the question, is that horrible serial killer related to you?" Izayoi asked as Kagome chuckled again.

"She couldn't be, those kind of people could never be able to be civilized as much as she is." Miroku's father said and his wife laughed.

"They are most appalling creatures on Earth." She said as InuTaisho chuckled. InuYasha opened his mouth but Kagome spoke instead.

"I do not think that a serial killer is not the appropriate word for my father and it's kind of rude. I mean like I didn't come over here calling all you rich people stuck up assholes did I? Even though clearly you are." Kagome stated as everyone froze.

"What did you just say?" InuTaisho questioned. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What was I thinking coming here?" She asked as took off the ridiculous hat InuYasha made them wear.

"That monster is your father?" Izayoi asked looking at Miroku and InuYasha. "Did you two know about this?"

Miroku and InuYasha looked at each nervously.

"You do know that having a Mob daughter as a maid is unacceptable?" Iyazoi stated glaring at her son. InuYasha opened his mouth to explain but no words came out.

"Mob daughter? Please, fuck a mob. More like a mafia. But I wouldn't think that you people would know the difference." Kagome mumbled as she looked around for her family.

"Please sweetie, shut your mouth for five seconds." Miroku's mother asked as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I knew she was trash." Kikyo stated as Kagome laughed.

"I don't have to deal with this." Kagome said as she turned around and searched for her brother.

"Oh yeah and by the way, at least I have a job and I'm not living off of my boyfriend." Kagome said as Sango laughed at her joke directed towards Kikyo.

"I think it's time I take my leave." Sango said as everyone sitting at the table but Sesshomaru glared at her. She walked away as she pasted by a boy.

"So, I've been waiting for my food for a while now, what's the problem?" Souta asked as he stood next to his sister.

"Oh please don't be so rude Souta. Everyone this my brother, Souta Higurashi." Kagome said smiling as their parents gasped.

"Souta Higurashi." Izayoi repeated.

"Is there a problem with my name?" Souta asked as InuYasha groaned.

"Could you please just leave?" InuYasha asked as Kagome stared at him.

"Why? Am I embarrassing you? Why don't you show everybody how you act around me when nobody's around?" Kagome questioned, her anger rising.

"Kagome, I think-" Miroku said but Kagome cut him off.

"No Miroku. I'm tired of getting treated like crap! All I do is try my best and shit, look at what the fuck I did here tonight! Without me, Sango would've never been able to get all this shit together in time!" Kagome exclaimed as Souta took a step back from her. InuYasha stood so he could tower over her.

"I think you need to calm down and take a walk outside." He said and she shook her head.

"No InuYasha, I'm tired of you! And I'm tired of everybody always talking shit about me and my family!" She yelled as she stormed away. But she stopped and walked back to the table.

"InuYasha Takahashi, I quit." She stated as she got as close as she could to his face.

"You sure about that?" He asked as she smirked.

"Positive." She whispered as she turned around and stormed away.

"Well, it was nice meeting all of you but I must say fuck you to all of you because all of you have pissed off my sister." Souta stated then walked after her. "You know you ruined everything right?" InuYasha shouted across the room at her.

"You know your penis is not bigger than Kouga's right?" She replied as she smirked, knowing that she hit him hard.

"Ok, that's enough." Souta said as he pushed her out the door.

"Well, I think it's best to say that the ball is over." InuTaisho stated as he and his wife stood.

"It was nice seeing everyone." Izayoi said as she followed her husband. Others followed their lead until the room was empty except for InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, and Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru found that most amusing." Sesshomaru stated InuYasha glared at him.

"Um, excuse me? Could anybody give me Kagome's dress? It won't look too good for her to show up in her uniform." Rin said quietly as she came into the house.

"Fuck her. The fuck does it matter how she looks." InuYasha said as Rin rolled her eyes.

"I'll get it my damn self." She murmured as she started towards the stairs.

"Get the fuck out Rin." InuYasha ordered as Rin froze in her tracks.

"Oh my God InuYasha, don't you dare take your anger out on Rin. I'll get the fucken dress." Sango said as she stomped up the stairs. Rin stood awkwardly in the kitchen doorway as she waited for Sango. "You don't have to wait in here." InuYasha stated as Rin nodded.

"I choose to because I don't want to be out there." Rin replied. As InuYasha opened his mouth, Sango came stomping down the stairs.

"Here Rin, tell Kagome I'll call her." Sango said and Rin nodded. She slowly walked out the door but then turned around.

"I really am sorry about earlier InuYasha." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"What is she talking about?" Kikyo questioned as InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"I am no mood right now Kikyo." InuYasha said as he sat on his couch that was pushed into the back of the room.

"I guess I'll head out, you want a ride?" Miroku asked and Sango nodded. They quietly left as Ayame quickly wrapped up some leftovers.

"Bye InuYasha." She said as she left.

"I am sure that Father shall have several words for you tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as he left.

"You know you look sexy as hell in this tux." Kikyo said as she straddled him.

"Off." He ordered and she frowned.

"Well then fine." She said as she stormed out. He looked around at his empty house that most likely would not be his anymore tomorrow.

"A drug addict ruined my party." He stated.

"A gorgeous, strong and brave woman ruined my life." He stated and chuckled at himself.

* * *

**Review , =)**


End file.
